Spotlight
by PoppyLove
Summary: Ginny is a media darling, married to Harry Potter, editor in cheif of a leading magazine. But neither her nor Harry are happy, and suddenly the previously MIA Draco Malfoy reappears but what do you do when you're every move is constantly being scrutinize
1. Meeting Again

Chapter 1:

Yet another horrible morning spent yelling and crying. Ginny stared at her ring as she sat at her desk. When he had given the ring to her everything seemed perfect. They had gotten married when she was seventeen. Now less then five years later, nearly everyday began just as that day had. They got into a vicous fight, where each of their claws came out. He left the house angry; she sat in the shower and cried.

Yes, love had always been apart of their lives; if not for each other, then for what their marriage represented.

He was their world's golden boy. He defeated their enemy. He was brave and caring. He had the perfect wife. He had everything anyone would want: respect, prestige, honor, riches. Love? Not always.

Ginny toyed with her quill. Maybe she should leave him? she thought. She never could, she would be hated by the world.

"Mrs. Potter?"

Ginny looked up, it was her assistant Marla.

"Yes, Marla?"

"The new publishers are here."

"What?"

"Have you forgotten? We have a meeting with the new publishers."

"What happened to the old publishers?"

"Skyward Publishing House was bought out by Silver Sword Publishers... Mrs. Potter we went over this last week. Today is the meeting."

"Well, take them to the conference room and tell them I'll be there in five."

Marla nodded and left Ginny's office. Ginny took out her compact and checked her hair and make up. She reapplied her lipgloss, and made sure there was no trace of the fight earlier. She smiled and left to the conference room.

---

Ginny took a deep breath before she opened the door to the conference room. She wasn't sure she could be the perfect, capable, and cool magazine editor she was supposed to be. With one last prayer she opened the door.

The two men that were seated at the conference table stopped talking and looked at her. The one to the left was older, confident and sweet looking. The one to the right was tan, with sun bleached hair. He had an obvious arrogance that shown especially through his silver eyes. He looked strangely familiar.

"Hello sirs, my name is Ginerva Potter." She reached a hand out to the older man first. He grasped it and smiled.

"Mrs. Potter, I am Malcolm Jenkins. This is my publishing partner Draco Malfoy."

Ginny reached a hand out to him, trying to conceal her suprise. He took her hand loosely. "We've met Malcolm. We went to school together."

"Did you really? How nice."

Ginny smiled. "I'm suprised you mentioned it. As I seem to remember you weren't fond of my family, or friends back then."

"Well, _Mrs. Potter_, things change. We all mature." His voice had lost the "Do you know who my father is?" whine, but it was replaced by a "You're privelaged to be speaking with me." arrogant drawl.

Ginny had to supress her utter disbelief that he would ever mature. "Pleasure meeting you Mr. Jenkins, and lovely reaquainting with you Mr. Malfoy. But, enough of the niceties, there is business to be done and I believe all of us are busy with other things. Let us begin."

The next hour passed rather quickly, as Ginny just informed them about the magazine. (Which was a _VOGUE_ for witches called _Gala.) _They discussed the new possibilities for _Gala_ now that there were more successful, and prominent publishers. Throughout the meeting Ginny stole glances at Draco. She couldn't believe he was the same white-haired, pasty, whiny person. Of course he had matured, he was much better looking then he had ever been at Hogwarts. Ginny mentally scolded herself for thinking he was attractive. She was married of Pete's sake! Still she couldn't help herself, he was handsome, and it was undeniable.

The meeting ended soon enough, and Mr. Jenkins bed Ginny good-bye, and his hope that his company would help _Gala_ become more successful. Draco lingered for a moment after Mr. Jenkins had departed.

"I just wanted to let you know, don't think just because we work together that I'll ever like you, your family, or specifically your _husband."_

_"_The thought never once crossed my mind, Mr. Malfoy. However, I do expect you to be civil and professional. You will never see and of my family members here, we have an understanding they are never to visit me at work."

"Glad that's settled then."

Ginny smiled. "Now, if you will excuse me I have work to do. Have a nice day," Ginny walked with him to the elevator. "Until next week's meeting then." She then left him.

---

"How was work, darling?" Harry asked her as they ate their dinner.

"Fine," she said. "How are things at the auror office?"

"Good, we're currently trying to find this dark wizard who blows up muggles for no apparent reason."

"How awful. I hope you catch him. Do you have any good leads?"

"A few, but most end up no where so I'm too excited."

"Well, you go out there and find him. You're the best in the business," Ginny loved to praise him. "You're the wizarding world's bravest auror."

Harry smiled broadly. "Thanks. What happened at work today? Anything interesting?"

"Not particularly," she began to lie, but decided not to. She decided it was better to have a small confrontation now, then a huge blow-out argument later. "We actually got a new publisher."

"Really, who?"

"Silver Sword, they bought out Skyward."

"Oh. Well, how are they?"

"It's two men that own it. A sweet older man named Malcolm Jenkins, and Draco Malfoy."

Harry dropped his fork. "Malfoy? I thought he lived in France, or America, or something. When his father died he swore he would never come back to Britain."

"Well, obviously things changed."

"Is he still the prat he used to be?"

"He seemed nice enough. Though he did say he hoped I never expected him to like you or my family."

"He would say that," Harry was becoming quite irritated. "Gin, if you can, stay away from him."

"Well, I can't."

"I'm trying to be undersatnding, Gin. He's just the publisher how often do you have to be around him?"

"The publisher basically owns the magazine, Sweety. Surely I've explained this to you."

"You haven't. He's trouble. Is there anyway you can switch publishers?"

"No, Harry, it's impossible to switch publishers. Every other publisher already has one of my rival magazines. If I switch they'll just combine my _Gala_ with trash like _Witch Weekly."_

"Do you have to work with him? Can't you just work with this Jenkins man exclusively?"

"No, Harry, this is a joint effort. I must work with both of them."

"Why?"

"Must I always have to explain myself to you Harry? Can't you just allow things to be as they are?"

"Because I don't trust Malfoy."

"Can't you accept that I can take care of myself?"

"You can't though Gin, I always have to save you."

"Why do you think I always _need _to be saved? Give me a chance to save myself."

"Gin, you don't understand, Gin." Harry repeated the name "Gin" over and over again when he was really riled up. "Wherever he goes, problems follow."

"How do you know? You haven't seen him in, what, five years?"

"That's not the point. The point is people don't change."

"Well, maybe his father's death put things into perspective for him."

"Maybe so, but I still don't trust him."

"Fine! Don't trust him, but I still have to work with him."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I didn't mean to be inconsiderate, I've just had so many problems with him."

"I know."

"Do you forgive me?" He reached across the table and attempted to grasp her hand. She pulled it away before he could.

"Of course I do, but, I think I need a walk."

She grabbed her coat and took a walk down the busy streets below their apartment. Their argument had been small, but Ginny couldn't take it any longer. She hated how he didn't trust her, and how he thought he always needed to save her. She really wished she could leave him, but knew she couldn't. They were once in love, a long time ago. He had fought to save her life on several occasions, at the time she thought it was sweet and heroic. That was probably the cause of why he always thought he needed to save her. Ginny was just so sick of him always trying to be the hero. To say the truth, Ginny didn't even care if she worked with Draco or not. She just did not want Harry telling her what to do. He always tried to do that. As though it wasn't enough she had all her brothers telling her what to do throughout her life, now Harry felt the need to as well.

Ginny was so involved in her thoughts she didn't see him in front of her. She walked straight into his chest, and it took her a moment to realize it. "Watch where you're going!"

Ginny looked up into his silver eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Weas-Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously. What were you so in deep thought about?"

"Don't worry about it," Ginny snarled, defensively. "I'll see at the next meeting." She tried to get by him but he blocked her way. "Could you please move?"

"I want to know what you're so worked up about."

"I said not to worry about it."

He shrugged, and stepped aside to let her walk by. "Have it your way. I guess you and Potter don't have the perfect life you let on."

Ginny was shocked by his words. "Things may seem perfect from far way, but as you get closer you begin to see all the cracks." Ginny clasped a hand to her mouth. She could not believe she let that escape her mouth.

He smirked. "So, it isn't paradise for you and Potter? Even the golden boy has problems."

Ginny winced from his words, somehow she had always feared someone finding out about their less then perfect marriage. She had hoped no one would know it for the sham it was.

"Life's great with Harry, nothing wrong what so ever." She smiled fakely. She had gotten good a fake smiles.

"I'm sure. To tell the truth-"

"I'm sure it would be the first time for you."

He glanced at her annoyed. "Haha, very funny. As I was saying, I don't really care whether or not you are happy, but I do care if Potter is miserable."

"You would."

"I've decided his life should be a living hell."

"Well, nice to know you have your priorities straight. Now, I really must be going."

He smirked. "Back to your sham marriage?"

Ginny glared at him and decided not to dignify his question with a response. She just left him watching her.

He smirked to himself. She was making it too easy.


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2:

"How dare he!" was the thought that circled through Ginny's mind several times over the next few days.

Though, of course, she had to admit, he was partially right. They were unhappy. She just wasn't sure if he was right about Harry being miserable. Was he miserable? Ginny wasn't sure.

Ginny soon became paranoid, positive that he was cheating on her. "Stop it Ginny! You're playing right into his hands!" she had to keep yelling at herself every time she thought that way.

A couple of weeks passed, and Ginny would only speak to Draco at meetings. Ginny soon forgot about her fears, and her and Harry actually had some days of happiness.

"Mrs. Potter, I think we should have dinner. To discuss business in a more relaxed environment." Mr. Jenkins recommended.

"I think that would be wonderful. When should we schedule it?"

"I was thinking Thursday night, around 8 o' clock?"

"Let me make sure I don't have plans." Ginny found her assistant. "Marla, is there anything I must do this Thursday around 8?"

Marla checked some papers. "No, Ma'am. You are completely free."

Ginny smiled. "Where there you have it. I will see you on Thursday at 8." Ginny shook his hand. "Where should we meet?"

"Meet me at Sego's, it's a little restaurant near Diagon Alley."

"Fabulous." With final shake of his hand she left him and Draco. Draco had not said a thing the whole entire meeting.

---

"Where are you going?" Harry asked placidly.

"To dinner with Mr. Jenkins. We must discuss business."

"Where?"

"Some restaurant near Diagon. I'll see you when I get home." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You look fantastic." He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a full on kiss.

"Thanks." She looked down at her snow white, fitted, knee length shift, and blue, transparent Victorian inspired top, with sparkly heels. "I really like this outfit."

"I'd like you out of it." Harry whispered.

"Haha, very funny. I have to go."

"You can't be late?"

"No." She said forcefully, pushing him away. "I've got to go."

"'Bye." He already turned away to looking thorugh a quidittch book.

Ginny walked to the restaurant, finding it easily. When she asked the maitre d'ea where to find Mr. Jenkins he lead her to a table near the back of the restaurant- the best table in the restaurant. But, what she saw there was not who she expected. In Mr. Jenkins stead was none other then Draco Malfoy.

"What happened to Mr. Jenkins?" Ginny inquired, taking a seat across from him.

He acted as though he had not even seen her. "Malcolm? Oh, he couldn't make it."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, don't really care," he took a sip of his wine. "I took the liberty of ordering for you."

"What? Why do you think you can do that?"

"I do what I want. And, by the way, it took you long enough to get here."

"I got here at 8 exactly!"

"Not by my watch. He glanced at his watch which said it was quarter after 8. Ginny glanced at her watch. It too said quarter after. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't make me wait again."

Ginny looked at him, annoyed. "You have some nerve."

"Really? That's nice."

Ginny didn't know how to handle him. "Malfoy, may I ask you something?"

He sat up and looked at her square in the eye. "Why not? Let's hear what the littlest Weasel has to ask me."

Ginny glared at him. "First off, you're quite rude. But, then again, you always have been. And my question is why did you come back to the UK?"

He leaned back, and laughed slightly. "Should've known you were going to ask that. Well, don't worry about it."

"I really would like to know. Can it really be that bad?"

"It's not, you just don't need to worry about it. Let me ask you something."

"Fine."

"Why do you stay with Potter when you so obviously dread every moment you have to spend with him?"

Ginny nearly spat out her water. When she had successfully swallowed her water she managed to sputter out a reply. "What makes you think I don't like being around him?"

"Because you don't. If anyone ever mentions him, you wince slightly. I've seen you two together, there's more love between flies."

Ginny tried to conceal her discomfort. "We love each other, that's all that matters. Sure we have some marital problems, but who doesn't? The reason I stay with him is because ..." She of course could not say the reason.

"Is he the love of your life?"

She hesitated. "Of...of course. Who else could I possibly be with?"

"That doesn't make someone the love of your life, that there isn't anyone else."

"Do you even believe in love?" she asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe that _Draco_, of all people, was correcting her about love.

"Yes. I'm not that cynical."

"I mean love past with yourself."

His eyes became icy. "I do believe in love. My parents had it."

Ginny remembered the shriek that came out of Narcissa Malfoy when she learned of her husband's death. Ginny never wanted to hear another thing like it.

"I apologize. I did not mean to be rude."

"Yes you did. It's in your blood to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"How could you not?" He asked her rhetorically. "Your whole life you've only heard bad things about me. And now, I'm sure, your family and husband whisper in your ear not to trust me, that you must get out of working with me."

Ginny was shocked by his accuracy. She toyed with her napkin nervously. "You couldn't be more wrong. My family has more important things to worry about."

"Even your husband? Isn't that strange, he cares more about his life then his wife working with her ex- arch rival."

"Everyone understands that you've most likely matured over the past five years."

"I'm sure." He took another sip of wine. "The likelihood of that is about as likely as pigs flying, without magic. It just won't happen."

Ginny looked away, she knew it was true. "Well, maybe they don't trust you, but that still doesn't mean I hate you."

"Fine, you don't hate me. Then how do you feel about me?"

"I don't know. I work with you, that's kind of the end of it."

"There has to be something more then that."

Ginny shrugged. "There isn't."

He leaned back, and crossed his arms. "I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't believe me," she shrugged. "That doesn't make it not true."

The food came, it was two filet mignons. "Good choice." She muttered.

"I have impeccable taste."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought we were going to talk about business."

"Yes, Malcolm and I were thinking you could probably do the February issue on your and your husband's," he coughed. " _Perfect_, marriage."


	3. Some Things Must Be Done

"This isn't going to work." Ginny muttered to herself, as she tried desperately to think of lies to put into the article about her and Harry. She didn't know why she agreed to do the article, she had the authority to say no. But, then again she wanted to prove that of course she had the perfect marriage, no matter how big of lie it was.

Their marriage wasn't always this unhappy, for a while things had been perfect.

They had been dating off and on since her fifth year at Hogwarts. During her sixth year, he had refused to return to Hogwarts, stating that Hogwarts was not home without Dumbledore. Despite his partially being right, for the next two years it was a constant sore spot in their relationship, Ginny had always felt abandoned.

By the end of that year, Harry had had yet another encounter with Voldemort. Many died in the Last Battle, including Voldemort. Harry nearly died, while he was at St. Mungos Ginny had constantly been by his bedside. At the end of his stay there, he asked her to marry him. She of course said yes, but they had to wait until she was done with school. One month after her graduation from Hogwarts they were married.

Harry had become a very successful Auror, and Ginny, a girl who had always loved fashion, began a small fashion magazine, that had now become the most prestegious Witch fashion magazine, _Gala_.

They were both incredibly happy, and Ginny thought the rest of their lives together would be wonderfully, blissfully, perfect. She was wrong.

By their second year of marriage they began to get on each other's last nerve. Harry was never interested, Ginny tried to forget the evil of the past. Soon their marriage became a marriage of convenience. Ginny benefitted in having a husband who was incredibly famous for all the right reasons, as well as being wealthy, which helped with a starter company. Harry benefitted, by marrying his best friend's sister, a woman who was apart of the fight against Voldemort, was incredibly innocent, beautiful, and successful, everything that the public wanted The Boy Who Lived's wife to be. Love wasn't even an issue anymore, they both knew they didn't love each other. However, divorce was never an option. They didn't even share a bedroom. She had the master suite in their expansive apartment, and he slept in an equally large room on the opposite side of the apartment. They went to social functions together, smiled for the camera, and a couple times a week, or as often as it could be arranged they ventured to the streets so people and paparazzi could see them together, pretending to be happy just so the public could coo over their perfect marriage.

Ginny was sick to death of it. She wanted a life filled with love, she wanted children, she wanted passion. She didn't want a convenient marriage!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Potter..."

Ginny turned and saw Marla, she smiled weakly. "How many times must I tell you? Call me Ginny."

"Sorry... Ginny." She said, slightly embarassed. "Mr. Malfoy is here to see you."

Ginny groaned, "Tell him I went to lunch."

"At 9:30?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't want to face him, think of something."

"Okay," she shrugged. "How are things coming with the article?"

"As good as can be expected," she grimaced. Marla knew of Ginny's marital problems, as Marla knew everything about Ginny's life because she scheduled nearly every second of it.

"Don't worry, Ginny, it will all work out. I'll help you." She put her ahnd on top of Ginny's and smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you," Ginny said appreciatively. "Tell Mr. Malfoy to schedule a private meeting, preferably towards the end of this week. Maybe by then we'll have at least gotten an idea of the concept of this article."

Marla nodded, and rushed out of the room. Ginny turned her seat to stare out the window, that took up two walls in her office. Se stared out and saw London, both Muggle and Wizarding versions. She sighed, and watched as raindrops began to drizzle down the window.

---

"Harry, keep next Saturday free, we have to take pictures for the spread in the next issue."

Harry nodded, "Why are we even doing this?"

"To prove our marriage isn't fake."

"It is though."

"So what if it is? The public doesn't know that, and we must keep them reassured that we have a perfect marriage."

"This is becoming ridiculous."

Ginny nodded, "I'm getting sick of jumping through hoops."

"I had enough of my life being examined when I was in school, I don't understand why we must help them stare."

"It's better to be my magazine, then some ratty, piece of garbage speculating."

"Has there been rumors?" He asked, suddenly perking up, his eyes a bit worried.

"A few, here and there."

Harry held his head. "Where did we give them room? Have you been out with anyone?"

"No." She responded, her dinner with Draco not even crossing her mind. "Have you?"

"Only, Hermione, but Hell, she's pregnant with your brother's baby, no one would put us together."

Ginny nodded. "Well then, we'll just have to make the extra effort."

"This is so damn pointless! I say we get a divorce."

"We both would love that, _Harry_, but you and I both know it isn't logical. The public would be torn as to whose fault it was."

"Who cares? Why are we putting them before our happiness? It's _our_ lives!"

"Well, they keep me in business, and they'll hate me because through the majority of their lives they've always loved you! You can't hate me that much to wish me failure."

"Surely, some will side with you."

"No, they won't."

"We need to come up with something."

"I know."


	4. Column Surprises

"And..._smile_." The photographer directed Ginny and Harry that next Saturday. They smiled as they had several times before, it was almost a second nature. "I think that about does it." The photographer said, looking up. "You two did wonderful, true naturals in front of the camera."

Ginny nodded, and Harry barely glanced in his direction. "So we're done, then?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Yes, once we're all packed up we'll leave you two in peace."

Harry nodded. "The let me help you." He flicked his wand- he didn't even say the words, he had become expert at saying spells in his head that he didn't even bother saying them, anymore- and all of the photographer's, and his assistant's equiptment was packed away neatly, within seconds.

"Good day." The photographer left them, and Ginny sighed a sigh of relief, at least that was over.

"What are you writing anyways?" Harry asked. "I mean, what are you going to say about us?"

Ginny fell into a chair and waved her arms. "I don't even know. We might have to do an interview with my best writer, Vanya Ashby. She's very discreet, and I trust her. If we slip up at any moment she'll act as though it never happened."

"Fine, when?"

"When are you free?"

He thought a moment. "Could we arrange it for tomorrow, this week's a busy week."

"Surely. I'll have Marla contact Vanya."

--

The next day they met Vanya at the office, as Harry refused to do the interview at a cafe or restaurant, like the rest of the interviews for _Gala _were conducted.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter, nice seeing you today." She shook Ginny's hand, smiling all the way to her mesmerizing green eyes. She turned to Harry. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Potter, please have a seat." She motioned to the seats in the conference room. Harry kept her eyes on her. His eyes followed her walk to her seat across from them, and as she set everything up. "Do you mind if I use a quick-scrawl pen?" She asked holding up a violet quill.

"Actually, I had a rather bad experience with one of those." Harry said.

Ginny placed her hand over Harry's and spoke through gritted teeth. "Harry, Vanya is nothing like that woman you dealt with all those years ago. You can trust her. Vanya, please go ahead."

She smiled sweetly, and began asking them questions, which they answered as best they could without sounding as though they had a marriage that was falling apart. The interview lasted nearly an hour, and throughout the majority of it Harry would steal glances at Vanya, especially when she would sweep her chocolate brown hair out of the way of her delicately featured face. Her skin was a deeply tan, and her eyes jumped out at you because they were so green, when the rest of her was dark. She was beauitful and charismatic, and Ginny knew it. It was just the reason why she had Vanya do the interview, when Ginny could have done it perfectly herself. She knew Harry would fall for her, just as every other man who met her did. Ginny also knew that Vanya harbored a crush for Harry. If Harry "left" Ginny for another woman the public would be more forgiving of Ginny, and would never blame her. If anything they would be sympathetic towards her. They would think, "How could Harry leave her when they had such the perfect marriage?" Ginny would feign hurt, and broken-heartedness, but in the end she could possibly be out their sham marriage.

"So I think that's it," Vanya smiled sweetly. "It has been a pleasure. Mrs. Potter-"

"Please, call me Ginny." She encouraged.

"Okay, Ginny, I'll give you the final write up when I finish, which should be in about a week. That way you can give it a look over and see if there is anything you don't like."

"I'm sure it will be perfect, Vanya, don't worry. Would you like to join us for lunch?"

Harry gave Ginny a fervent glance then looked at Vanya. "Please do, Ms. Ashby, it would be our pleasure."

Vanya beamed. "Of course I would."

They made their way to a nice near by muggle cafe, and after they had ordered Ginny's muggle phone rang. She looked at it, it said Silver Sword Publishing. "Would you please excuse me?" Ginny got up and stepped out to the alley next to the cafe. "Hello?"

"Potter?"

"Yes...Who is this?"

"Draco Malfoy. We need to talk, in person. There seems to be a bit of a problem with your next issue."

"What is it?" She asked lightly, not worried.

"Meet me at my office and we'll talk." He drawled.

"Can't you just tell me over the phone? I mean I have plans."

"No." He said, his voice oozing annoyance. "I don't trust them, but Jenkins insisted on having some in the office."

"Fine. I'll meet you there in an hour?"

"No. Now."

"Excuse me, but I will not be ordered around like that!"

She could practically hear him roll his eyes. "Just come, it needs to be sorted out now, before you're shocked by it while you're shopping for groceries!" With that he hung up.

What was he talking about? She had no clue, but she was rather curious and decided to leave Harry and Vanya and meet Malfoy.

She took a cab to Leaky Cauldron where she apparated to his offices. She arrived in the reception area, which was completely empty. "Hello..?" She stepped into the main part of the offices and looked for Malfoy's office, to no avail.

"Potter! What are you doing?"

Ginny turned and saw Draco staring at her, his arms crossed over his chest feet firmly planted on the ground. His blond hair fell slightly into his eyes, and his muscles outline could be seen through his white button down shirt- _Wait! Why am I noticing this? I'm married, he''s a Malfoy, we work together...he's just so handsome...Stop it!_

He looked at her strangely. "My office is upstairs." She followed his up some spiral stairs into a magnificent office, it took up half the floor, the other half was occupied by Mr. Jenkins office.

"So, um, what's the emergency?"

He didn't say a word just shuffled through some desk drawers. "This." He tossed a magazine at her. She looked at it, it was the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_ and there on the cover was a picture of Ginny and Draco having dinner, they both look really happy and content. Funny, Ginny didn't remember a moment such as that from their little dinner. The heading was "Trouble in Paradise? Is Potter's Bride Cheating With a Death Eater's Son!" Ginny's mouth hung open. "Wh-What are they...How can they?"

"I don't know. We need to stop the distribution of it. Someone I know at this trash's publishing house sent this to me. Wanted to give me a heads up. I will hunt down whoever wrote this garbage."

"Who did write it?" Ginny asked, flipping though the pages to find the article.

"I don't know, its pseudonym Noella something or other."

"Oh. Can't we use our connections to find out who wrote it?"

Draco stared at her pointedly, her heart skipped a beat, his silver eyes bore into her. "No, we can't. Not even the editor knows who writes it, she just sends in her articles whenever she has real juicy gossip. Apparently our business dinner falls into that category."

Ginny scoffed. "This is ridiculous. I mean I'm married-"

"In a less then perfect marriage."

"Why do insist that my marriage is fake?"

"I know what real love looks like, the two of you don't have it."

"You're so judgmental! How is any love supposed to compare with your parents love? Love like that is extremely rare, if not impossible."

"It's not unattainable, it's possible." He insisted.

"Will you never settle till you find that love?" She asked hesitantly, rolling up and unrolling the tabloid.

"Never. I'd rather be alone then be in a sham relationship." He claimed.

"That's very admirable, but you can't go through life completely alone. I mean, to be completely reliant on yourself, to have no one to lean on?"

"I can handle myself."

"I don't know if I could ever live my life alone." Ginny said remorsefully. She could practically hear him smirking. "You laugh at me? What is so funny about that?"

"It's just that you want everyone to believe your very independent, when you are fully dependant. You can never be alone. Have you ever been without a boyfriend before you got married. Have you ever lived alone? Do you do anything on your own?"

Ginny stared at the ground. "No, never."

"Exactly why you rely on others so much. I don't. Sure, I had my parents but I wasn't a priority for them, I basically brought myself up."

"No wonder you are the way you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked defensively.

"Nothing, other then that you always have your guard up. You won't let anyone break down your barrier."

He smirked. "You think you have me all figured out, do you? Well, you have plenty to learn about me." With that he kissed her.


	5. Author's Note Disclaimer

**Authors Note From Poppy-**

**I have forgotten to put my disclaimer at the beginning of my chapters, so here's the disclaimer for the previous four chapters- I do not own any of Harry Potter Book's characters, they all belong to JK Rowling. The only things that are mine are the new characters and the story. **


	6. A Liar's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the HP books all belong to JKR. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Please excuse language.**

**Chapter 5:**

Ginny placed a hand to her mouth, it was only a while ago that he had kissed her. She could almost still taste him, if she really focused on the memory. It was a beautiful kiss, she hadn't felt that kind of fire in a kiss in years. It was so new and enticing. She secretly hoped for more. Ginny was ashamed of herself for kissing another man while she was married, but technically she hadn't kissed him, _he_ had kissed _her._ What had motivated him to do it? She had no idea, she prayed he got motivated more often. She remembered his eyes when he pulled away, they smiled slightly, a spark in his startling silver eyes. She had been breathless, she was shocked, worried, confused, thrilled, and enthralled all at the same time. She had tried to say something, anything, but nothing came out. He smirked and left, leaving her in confused silence. It was a few moments before she had gathered herself and left. She had tried to find Harry and Vanya, but to no avail. She shrugged and walked home, almost floating from her happiness. It was so childish, but still she couldn't get him out of her mind. She yearned to kiss him again. This time it would be perfect, she'd be prepared and kiss him back fully, just like when she was a teenager.

She giggled to herself, she had not had thoughts such as these since before she married Harry. Always when she developed a new crush she'd reminisce about the previous kisses and fantasize about the upcoming.

She twirled her hair while unlocking the door to her apartment, she called for Harry but he wasn't there. She decided to go shopping on Diagon so to have some time to think. She had always done her best thinking while shopping. She changed from slacks and a soft blouse to a swaying emerald green skirt and canary yellow camisole and cardigan. She stared at her shoe closet, she had always wanted a shoe closet because she never had any room for hers when she was younger. She picked out some bright yellow kitten heels. She switched her bag to a larger white bag and put her oversizes sunglasses so no one would reconigze her.

As she walked towards Diagon Alley she couldn't stop smiling to herself. She walked into her favorite store, an antique jewlery store. She had never bought anything from there, but she had always wanted to. She glanced at her flawless diamond wedding band. Suddenly a surge of guilt swallowed her. She should have never kissed him, and she was wrong for wanting to kiss him again. She was married for chrissake! However, it _was_ a loveless marriage. And of course, now she was adding fuel to the fire of rumors that were floating around about her and Draco.

She slid her sunglasses from her head back to her face and walked out of the store. "Gin?" A familiar voice called.

Ginny turned and saw Hermione, as pregnant as ever smiling widely. "Hermione!" Ginny squeeled. "Wow, you're huge!"

Hermione laughed, "Only when you're pregnant does that count as a compliment," her eyes twinkled while she spoke. "I just left from having lunch with Ron, he had to leave for a business meeting. What business? I could never tell you. I don't know exactly how much business there is in being a professional quidditch player." She laughed again.

Ginny laughed as well. "Me and Harry recently finished an interview with my magazine for our Valentines issue. Our new publishers apparently think our perfect marriage is the ideal topic for that issue." She shurgged, and continued to smile half heartedly.

Hermione gave her an apraising look. "Gin, I know when something's wrong with you, and I've known for years that you and Harry..."

"Shh, Herm, not in public. Never in public. Why don't we go have a nice chat somewhere more private?"

Hermione grimaced, "I would gladly any other day, but I have a lot of work to do before I start my maternity leave. Can you believe I'm going to be a mother in just over a month?"

"I think the correct question is 'Can you believe _Ron_ is going to be a _father_?'. Now you I'm not worried about, you've always been the ideal of responsibility, but Ron? Him I'm a little worried about, especially if what's in there is a little girl."

Hermione giggled, "He will drive her crazy, but we won't know what the baby is until he or she is born."

"Of course, now promise me Hermoine, if it is a girl don't let Ron and all of my brothers be too protective of her, OK? She needs to have freedom, make mistakes, and know that she'll always be loved." Ginny asked.

Hermione looked at her strange. "You sound like you won't be around to protect her and yell at Ron. You can still enforce it."

Ginny grimaced, seeing how her and Harry's marriage was going, and of her new found fondess for Draco she'll be considered a traitor in the family and never be forigiven. It was not at though they wouldn't disown a family member, just look at Percy. She could never relent this to Hermione and just reassured her instead. "No no, I'll be here. But, make sure she knows she can always count on her Auntie Ginny to protect her against her stupid uncles."

"Of course. Now I must get back to work." No one was quite sure what Hermione did, she was basically a payed scholar. She studied several things, traveled for educational reasons, taught occasionally and wrote several books. She was incredibally busy all the time. Ron and Hermione balanced each other out, she was very responsible and disciplined, while Ron was irresponsible and very relaxed. They were pretty much opposites but hopelessly inlove and devoted to one another. Ginny could only hope for love like that. Of course, long ago she kissed good bye any of those dreams.

"Speaking of uncles, I should go see Fred and George I haven't seen them in a while." Ginny smiled. "I miss them actually. Who would have thought it? Well, bye Herm, get your worked all squared away!"

Ginny smiled and began to walk to the head offices of Weasley Wizard Weezes. Their little joke shop had become a big business, and their products were sold in several countries.

"Excuse me?" A small voice called. Ginny looked down to a see a young girl, probably only seven years old looking up at her sweetly.

"Yes, honey?" Ginny asked, kneeling to be the at eye level with the little girl.

"Are you Ginny Potter?" She asked.

"I sure am, and you are?"

"Lani."

"That's a pretty name. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering why are you being so mean to Harry Potter?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Why are you cheating on Harry Potter! He's the greatest and you're leaving him for an evil man!"

Ginny stared at the little girl, aghast. She looked up to see the little girl's mother, whose face was pale white. "I'm so sorry, ma'am. I didn't know she was going to do that."

Ginny glanced at the woman's bag in it she could see a portion of the headline from the _Witch Weekly_ that Draco had shown her earlier. Odd, she could have sworn he said it wasn't on newsstands yet. Ginny glanced at the woman. "Don't worry about it, stuff happens. By the way," she nodded at the magazine. "That stuff is garbage." Being satisfied by the woman's look of horror she left, completely forgetting about her plan to see her brothers. She was really angered that the magazine was already on stands. She pulled out her muggle phone and tried to dial the number that Draco had called her with but there was too much magic around for the phone to work. She apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and tried her phone outside. It rang several times before a woman's voice answered.

"Hello, you've reached Silver Sword Publishing House. No one is in at the moment to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone." The tone sounded and she began ranting.

"Draco Mafloy, it's Ginny Potter, we need to talk about that stupid magazine you showed me. It's already on stands. I thought you said you were going to stop it! We need to talk." She hung up and screamed her frustration. A few passerby stared at her but she just glared at them. Suddenly her phone rang. She picked up without looking at who it was.

"We do need to talk." he draawled. "Let's meet at the muggle restaurant Korsons at 5th and Brinley."

Ginny hailed a cab and found the restaurant. She entered the restaurant and asked the maitre d' if Draco was there. He was and the maitre d' led her to a private VIP room in the way back of the restaurant. He began fussing at her as soon as she walked in.

"Where do you get off yelling at me like that? Do you know who I am? Do you know who you are dealing with? I am Draco fuckin' Malfoy! How dare you!"

"Draco. _Draco._ DRACO!" He finally stopped talking by the third time she said his name. "Stop whining and tell me why the hell is that piece of shit magazine is on stands? Do not cry about who your freakin' father was and who you are. I don't care about any of that! The only thing I care about is why that tabloid trash isn't burning somewhere to never be seen."

He was silent a second, he obviously was not accustomed to being yelled at and told what to do. For chrissake she was the editor of magazine- she had to yell at people and get the point across that she was the boss and not to be fucked with.

"I don't know how it happened. My source had said it wasn't going to be on stands but she's obviously a fucking liar! Trust me, I'll deal with it."

"Fine. Just deal with it. If I see one on a newsstand tomorrow I will personally go to the editor's office and rip her head off."

Draco stared at her with new eyes, without a moments hesitation he began to kiss her fiercely. This time she kissed him back and it was absolutely perfect. There was such heat that Ginny had not felt in years she wasn't sure what to do. She did not want the kiss to end, and he seemed not to either. When they finally came up for air Ginny tried to say something.

"Draco, what is with all of these kisses?" She asked, a little afraid of the answer.

He shrugged, "I want you."

"I'm married."

"I don't care. I always get what I want."


	7. Plans

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all JKR**

"Gin? What's going on? Gin, what is this?" Harry inquired of Ginny when she came home and threw her a copy of the _Witch Weekly_. She didn't even bother looking at it.

"What's wrong? It's just a bunch of rubbish," she shrugged.

He stared at her, his green eyes confused. "Why aren't you angered by this?"

"I've seen it many times already, I'm not bothered by it anymore." She explained breezily, there was no way she was going to let Harry ruin her good mood.

"What of Malfoy? I bet he is really pissed that anyone would suggest that he'd ever go near a Weasley, especially when she's _my_ wife." He laughed, apparently thinking he was really clever.

"Oh, well, he doesn't really care. I spoke to him when it first went on stands," she explained. "We both, originally, were angered by it, but we got over it. We realized that it's just a bunch of tabloid trash and it will pass, soon enough."

"You're taking this surprisingly well, Ginny. Has your Weasley temper calmed down?" Harry asked bemused.

"Not really, trust me I still have my temper, but I'm not going to waste it on stuff like this."

Harry grunted.

"So Harry, where did you and Vanya go to after lunch?" Ginny asked, quietly hoping that the paparazzi got several pictures of the two of them and a scandal would ensue.

"Oh, we, um, we went for a walk. We just talked you know?" He said uncomfortably.

Ginny laughed. "Harry you're speaking like a nervous teenager."

"I guess I am." He laughed. "It was interesting, she was very charming."

"Do you like her?" Ginny asked breezily, seeing how he responded.

"'Do I like her?' What kind of question is that, Ginny?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, we obviously have no spark anymore, I mean you must be attracted to other women. Harry stop being shocked when I ask you these things. We aren't in love, it's human nature to want to be loved."

"True, well then yes. Yes, I am attracted to her." He had a rather sheepish grin upon his face.

Ginny laughed. "Harry, I was thinking maybe if you really like her..."

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind." She said changing her mind.

"No go on."

"Fine," she sighed. She turned and leaned her back against the counter while he looked at her. "Look, both of us are incredibly unhappy. No one deserves a loveless marriage. Harry, I was thinking that if you do really like her that well..."

"That we could try to get our pictures taken and put into tabloids? Make it as though I left you for her?" He said filling in her sentence.

"Yes, Harry, it would be simple. The public loves you, and they look for reasons to hate me." She took a deep breath thinking of the little girl. "You know I had a little girl come up to me today and asked me why I was leaving someone as great as you for an evil man like Draco."

Harry laughed heartily. "Oh, I'm sorry Gin, but the thought of you with Malfoy is, just well, perposterous! It would never happen."

Ginny straightened up. "'Perposterous', Harry? Why exactly is that?"

"Well, for one, you're too good for him. Another reason is he's very arrogant, he would never be involved with you."

"Are you saying I'm not pretty enough for him?" She asked offended.

"No, no, of course you are! You're beautiful, more beautiful a woman then he could ver hope for. I was just saying that well, he has always had in his head Malfoys don't associate themselves with Weasleys. It just isn't done."

"I'm sick to death of hearing that. Who really cares who anyone associates with? Why does it matter who anyone's families were!"

"Ginny, that is just well how it's done. This world is very family oriented. You are who your family is or was."

Giny snarled. "Well, that's really fucked up."

Harry gave her a strange look. "Why do you even care? It is not as though you would ever like Malfoy."

Ginny remained silent. She would be out of this marriage soon enough.

---

Draco stared at the piece of trash on his desk that had been sent to him. Despite this little trash article helping his plan it was still insulting and nauseating. He could not bear the thought of ever touching that foul, Weaslette, who was Potter leftovers sickened Draco.

He decided to warn her. It woul dbe best if the Weasel knew how to compose herself when she saw it. He needed to see her as well, to further his plan.

He despised Potter more then anything else in the world. Potter had killed Draco's father, and that was simply unforgivable. Draco wanted his vengeance. What better way to screw up Potter then to screw his wife? That was his plan, return to the United Kingdom, (which he had sworn he would never do, when he left), and pursue her.

Draco had met Malcolm Jenkins during his two years that he lived in New York. They had spoken briefly at an event. A few months later, when Draco had moved to France, they met again. This time they spoke longer. They built a friendship over the next few years. Malcolm's home was near Draco's. Throughout the next four years Malcolm furthered his publishing company and when he found that he needed a partner he asked Draco, a man he could trust. Draco of course was hesitant, if he took the job he would have to return to England, something he was just was not willing to do. But, it had been five years. When Draco accepted he found out that they were taking over the oublishing company that had published the weaselette's magazine he became even more interested. Malcolm's original intention was to sell the magazine to another publisher, so that he could focus on political magazines but Draco stopped him. That was when his plan was formed.

Draco had always had a sense of telling when someone had been in a fight. He gained it growing up with his father and being a Slytherin. That first meeting with her he could tell she had had a hard morning. He watched her try to be completely unfazed and professional. He even noticed all of her fervent glances. He was used to women being captivated by him and was able to pretend he didn't notice. When he bumped into her later that day he could tell she was really angered. He knew that his plan was going to be easier then he had thought. If their marriage was perfect getting her to fall for him would be much harder but the payoff would be so much sweeter. This was it would be easier, with her looking for a way out, but if Potter was as detached as her he had to ask himself "Is it worth it?" In the end he decided it was. He had to admit this wasn't the worse woman to be working with. She was definitely attractive, she wasn't as gangly as she once was. She was long limbed and tall, a perfect figure and cascading red curls. Her face was nice enough with deep amber eyes, and porcelain skin with several freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. There were definitely worse candidates.

He called her and told her to meet him at the office. When he saw her searching for him he was slightly taken aback. She looked especially nice that day, Sure her clothes were simple but her eyes held something. He wasn't sure what, but definitely something. He led her to his office and when they spoke about love and the ability to be alone he felt unnerved. She made him drop his guard, she had an ability that no one else had. When she said that she had him figured out he wanted to surprise her. So he did and kissed her.

He had not planned on kissing her, he did not know what came over him. He left before they could speak. When she left the message at his office yelling at him for lying to her he was angered but didn't want to confront her on the phone- he hated phones, he hated all muggle things. He got a private room at the muggle restaurant Korson's where he knew no wizard tabloid reporter or photographer would be. Though he wanted to ruin Potter's life he felt it was a sweeter victory done in private then brought to light. It was tasteless and less vengeful in public. Only amateurs worked with the tabloids.

As soon as she walked in he started fussing at her for not being respectful that he would not be treated that way. But surprisingly, the once meek Weasley stood up to him and told him how it was going to be. He was not used to women being that confident and straightforward.

Draco was intensely attracted to her especially in the bright, figure hugging outfit she had on. He could not help himself and kissed her passionately. Once again he had not planned on kissing her, all his plans were being messed up by this red head. She left him questioning himself and his motives, whether or not he kissed her to say "screw you" to Harry or out of his own accord because he wanted to kiss her so badly. He realized he didn't just want her to screw Harry but because he actually wanted her, physically, and possibly with the correct nurturing one day, possibly soon, emotionally as well.


End file.
